


warm colours

by babyblueliquor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Celebrities, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, mentions of mental illnesses, sugar daddy au ongniel wowow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: seongwoo was behind rent again and minhyun had the fantastic idea to sign him up for a sugar daddy site.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: extensive use of the word 'baby gay' just saying  
> im still new to the ongniel world pls im a baby

“Baby gay!” Minhyun shouts from the kitchen.

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes at the nickname which Minhyun more than often uses for him. He doesn't respond, instead chooses to continue writing his _very_ delayed essay for college.

 

“My baby gay?” Minhyun opens the door. Seongwoo has half a mind to just throw his pillow at Minhyun to avoid seeing his annoying face. But then again, essay is more important. Also his back is weak, and without a pillow he'll most probably end up with a back sprain in a few jolly hours. 

 

“Yes, you bastard?” Seongwoo smiles.

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes and throws a piece of crumpled paper at him, before shutting the door.

 

Seongwoo rolls the paper open, groaning when he reads the letters. He's behind rent. _Again._ It's not his fault he's a 19 year old handsome man who has no financial support from his family, with a shitty paying cafe by the corner being his only source of income.

 

Him and Minhyun agreed to split up the rent, as both were not stable enough to pay the rent for an apartment wholly. Minhyun still got better payment than him, reason him being a model.

 

And though he knows after Minhyun got his modelling job, he is financially capable to pay the whole rent. But it's against his pride so no matter what, he'll never ask for Minhyun to pay his part of the rent as well.

 

He whines and buries his face in his pillow, letting out a strangled scream of sorrow and pity.

 

“You do know I can hear you from here.” Minhyun speaks, his ass glued to the sofa in the living room. Literally, the man’s half a life gets spent lazing around on the couch.

 

He doesn't say anything in response to Minhyun, which he immediately regrets as seconds later he enters his room.

 

“Go away, I'll cry if I see your stupid face.” Seongwoo mumbles.

 

“Aww, baby gay, don't be sad.” Minhyun pinches his cheeks. Seongwoo swats his hand away.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, don't _call_ me that.” Seongwoo hisses.

 

“I'm never gonna stop calling you that.” Minhyun winks and Seongwoo is _disgusted._

 

“Seriously, what does Jonghyun see in you.” Seongwoo shakes his head, before whining and burying his face in the pillow again. “I'm behind rent again.”

 

“You know you wouldn't have been cranky like this is you would've let me fucking pay.”

 

Seongwoo shakes his head. “I know you're my best friend and shit but no, you know this head is too thick and my pride is too huge.” Seongwoo taps his skull. 

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes. “I'm gonna find a way for you to pay rent.”

 

“Minhyun I swear to god if it's like last time when you got me a job in this 1960s themed restaurant and I had to wear that fucking red–”

 

“That was a very good skirt.” Minhyun points out.

 

Seongwoo takes a deep breath in, before saying, “I'm not doing it again, if that's what you mean. Get me a _decent,_ I repeat– _‘decent’_ job and then I'm in.” 

 

“Okayy.” Minhyun sings. He gets up and just before he shuts the door, he says, “But remember, by _‘decent’,_ I'm gonna find jobs of _my_ level of decent.” with that he goes out, and Seongwoo has a feeling that he'll be regretting his decision of giving Minhyun permission to help him.

  
  


_____

  
  


Seongwoo flops down on the bed as soon as he returns home. He's so fucking exhausted he doesn't even have energy to relieve some stress and masturbate. He had to rush for the cafe for his shift as soon as his classes ended and this really angry customer shouted at him for getting her coffee mixed up.

 

“Baby gay!” Minhyun shouts.

 

Seongwoo groans and ducks his head under the pillow, covering his years. “I'm not in the mood, Minhyun.” he mumbles.

 

“I found out a way you can earn a few extra bucks.”

 

At that Seongwoo's ears perk up and he sits up right. Minhyun comes in with a laptop in one hand and a diet coke in other. He sits down next to Seongwoo and opens up his laptop, occasionally sipping from his coke before settling it on his bedside table.

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight first. You wanna earn money?” Minhyun looks at him.

 

“I do, but as I said, it should be a decent–”

 

“Don't interrupt.” Minhyun puts a finger on Seongwoo's lips–who swats his hand away.

 

“You want to earn money.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you said that it shouldn't be in a 1960a themed bar where you have to wear a red sexy–”

 

“That wasn't the only job that I ticked off of your list, dumbass.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

Minhyun stays silent for a while before picking up his laptop. “ _Anyways,_ I made an account.”

 

“Uh, so?” Seongwoo looks at him.

 

Minhyun suddenly laughs and Seongwoo wonder's why he can't get the humour yet. “By an account, I meant _your_ account, baby gay.” he smirks.

 

Seongwoo looks at him in confusion before taking the laptop from Minhyun's lap and looking at the screen. “ _Findyoursugardaddy.com_ ?!! What in the fucking _hell_?!” Seongwoo shrieks.

 

“Ooh, look at your profile.” Minhyun suggests.

 

Seongwoo clicks on the profile icon and groans as soon as he sees the picture Minhyun put up of him as his profile picture. It was an year old shot of him wearing tight leather pants and a translucent white shirt. He didn't even like his clothes but had to wear it (courtesy to Jaehwan), but it was a _damn_ good party.

 

He sighs and reads his description and _good lord_ it couldn't get any worse than this.

 

“ _They call me dribbles cause I make them balls bounce._ Minhyun, _what_ the hell.”

 

“It's cute! Continue, continue.” he sips from his diet coke and Seongwoo would've shoved the whole can down his shirt if he wasn't lying on Seongwoo's bed.

 

“ _“I love reading, writing, and I'm majoring in psychology. I've been having shortage of money, so decided to sign up for this site. I hope one of you own my twink ass, you won't be disappointed ;)”_ You even put a fucking wink face there.”

 

“So?” Minhyun smirks.

 

“I'm not doing it.” Seongwoo says.

 

“What?! Dude, there are people out there who will be willing to pay you enough money per week that you can pay an year's rent all at once!”

 

“I–I know but-but it feels too prostitute…-ish.”

 

“There can be daddies out there who pay you for just spending time with them too, you know.”

 

“How do _you_ know?”

 

“Well, as soon as I made your account, you got like, 5 requests already from some dudes and some of them were willing to do that. Here, look at it.”

 

Seongwoo looks at the screen. The 5 requests were now increases up to 17. Seongwoo clicks on each one of them.

 

“ _mrlonelyguy125._ ” Seongwoo snorts. _How original._  “ _I'm a lonely, rich man, who needs some love. Age: sixty three–_ what the fuck I'm not fucking a sixty three year old man yuck! Next.”

 

“Ooh, how about this!” Minhyun points. “ _fuckmeparkpark._ That's a cool name. _My name is park hyunbin and I'm looking for a sugar baby to take care of. Into bdsm and–_ ”

 

“No no no, I ain't gonna let anyone go all 50 shades on me, okay. Next.”

 

After finding no one interesting enough, Seongwoo finally finds a name that catches his attention. “Wait, how about this?” Seongwoo points.

 

“ _kangeui89_? Why him?” Minhyun asks.

 

“Well for starters he doesn't have cheesy or disgusting names like _letmebangbangbangyou._ The guy ruined big bang for me.” Seongwoo shudders.

 

“Okay, see his description. He doesn't have any profile picture on.” Minhyun prods him.

 

“Okay. _I just want someone to spend my time with, really. I'll tell you my identity when I'll meet you. I hope we have a good time. PS: if you're not okay with anything sexual, that's okay with me too. We'll hang out haha._ ”

 

“Seems like a good guy to me.” Minhyun shrugs.

 

“Should I message him?” Seongwoo bites his lip. Minhyun nods.

 

 **ongseongwoo95** :

sent: 7:34pm

hey, im seongwoo! i found your description kinda appealing so if you've already not found your sugar baby, maybe we can hang out?

 

And with that Seongwoo hits the send option, waiting for this _kangeui89_ to reply. Minhyun ultimately falls asleep next to him. But for some reason, Seongwoo doesn't find himself drowsy anymore. Maybe it's because of excitement. Or maybe it's because he's nervous. He bites on his lip as waits, jumping slightly when he finally receives a reply.

 

**kangeui89:**

sent: 8:45pm

Hey Seongwoo! I'm Daniel, and you look quite cute so I wouldn't mind going out with you!

 

**kangeui89:**

sent: 8:47pm

Can I have your phone number so I can ask my personal assistant to send you in some important details?

 

Seongwoo waits for some time and doesn't immediately reply. He doesn't want to appear too eager, neither does he want _Daniel_ apparently, to think that he was waiting for his answer like a 15 year old girl waiting for her prom to accept her proposal.

 

**ongseongwoo95:**

sent 8:59pm

sure! i attached my contact number to this message! ^^

 

**kangeui89:**

sent 9:02pm

Cool! I'll let my assistant talk with you about all the information like the amount of money you'll need etc. I'll decide the location of our date, unless you have anything specific in mind. Meet you soon!

 

**ongseongwoo95:**

sent: 9:05pm

 

okay! <3

  


Seongwoo groans. He can't believe he just sent a heart to Daniel. And that too, _the_ heart.

He quickly shuts down the laptop before Daniel can reply him back an equally cheesy heart. He snuggles up into his sheets and turns off the lamp, quickly falling asleep in minutes, his heart feeling a little giddy because of a certain someone whom he hasn't even met yet.


	2. chapter 2

Fuck, he overslept again. Seongwoo quickly shoves himself out of his blankets and smacks Minhyun’s ass because  _ he's a sleep deprived human being and his best friend is supposed to wake him up for his early morning shifts.  _

 

Minhyun nods and acknowledges Seongwoo's anger, before plopping down on the pillow again. Seongwoo decides it's useless to have any conversation with him so he quickly brushes and showers (in cold water because he doesn't have time to turn on the geyser  _ and  _ wait for the geyser to heat up the water), before quickly coming out and changing his clothes. 

 

“Damn, if I wasn't dating Jaehwan, I'd bang you.” Minhyun speaks, voice groggy from waking up. 

 

Seongwoo snorts. “ _ Please,  _ I'd never date your intolerable ass.”

 

“I wouldn't even take offence to that because I know it's true.” Minhyun winks and Seongwoo just blinks because damn, the guy really doesn't have any self dignity. Seongwoo wishes he could be like him. 

 

“I'm going to work, bye!” Seongwoo carelessly puts a piece of buttered toast in his mouth and closes the door behind him. Minhyun was just about to get up and brush his teeth as well when he hears the door click open again, “Also, if you and Jaehwan decide to bang, do it on your side of the bed, you fucker!”, and then the door closes shut again. 

 

Seongwoo is pretty sure we woke all his neighbours of the small, thin walled apartment that he lived in, but fuck it. It's like, 9am and he's still too sleepy to really give a fuck about his neighbours’ sleeping routine. 

  
  
  


“You're late.” Sungwoon taps his foot against the furnished wooden floor of the cafeteria that Seongwoo worked in. 

 

“Sorry, small guy. I overslept. And calm your non existent titties I'm like, ten minutes late, no big deal.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“ _ Someone  _ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Jaehwan raises his brows and he adjusts the mic.

 

“I only get to sleep on one side you dufus, your imbecile of a boyfriend takes up the space of the other side.” Seongwoo says as he ties the apron around his waist and pins his name badge against the cloth. 

 

“He's just moody because he hasn't gotten dicked since like, forever.” Jisung says as he turns the sign around from  _ ‘Close’ _ to  _ ‘Open’.  _

 

“Why the fuck do you all think that's _I'm_ the one getting dicked. I can like, do the dicking too.”

 

Jaehwan snorts. “ _ Yeah right,  _ with  _ that  _ ass?”

 

“I don't have any ass.”

 

“That's what I'm saying, baby gay.”

 

Seongwoo blinks. “Did–Did Minhyun tell you that? A-And what's with both you boyfriends’ obsession with my ass. I've gotten like, two compliments about my non existent flat ass in one day, like, if you two wanna bang then or like, have a threesome why–”

 

“Woah, woah, woah no.” Jaehwan waves his hand and dismisses the thought. “I mean, I'd bang, but Minhyun's mine so.”

 

“You both are...disgusting.” Seongwoo shakes his head and quickly walks away to clean the windows. 

 

The day goes by quickly, and soon it's afternoon and the end of his day shift. 

 

“Do I have to drop by in the evening as well?” Seongwoo asks Sungwoon, as the latter finishes talking with a customer. 

 

“Hm, why? You're busy?” 

 

“Well, kinda.”

 

“ _ ‘Kinda’  _ is not gonna work.” Sungwoon crosses his arms in front of his chest and cocks his hips to the side. 

 

“Uhm, well, I kinda have..eh...how do I say this, I need to go shopping?”

 

“You wanna skip your shift because you wanna go for some  _ shopping _ ?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows before sighing. “Seongwoo, I know you're one of my favourite workers here and I have a soft spot for you but I can't grant you to skip your evening shift just because you have some shopping to do. And it's only Wednesday’s when you have two shifts so get back to–”

 

“Okay,  _ okay,  _ I have a date!” Seongwoo whispers. 

 

“–work or I'll–wait what? Did I hear you say  _ date _ ?” 

 

Seongwoo whines, “ _ Yes,  _ and I have to go shopping.”

 

“...are you only saying this because you know that I'll let you off the hook with the  _ dating  _ stuff, or are you serious?” Sungwoon whispers.

 

“I'm serious. His name is Daniel and–”

 

“Lo and behold, Seongwoo is dating!!” Sungwoon shouts, not caring if there are still some customers in the cafe.

 

The broom from Jisung's hand falls down on the floor, and Jaehwan stops mid singing and jumps off from the mini stage and soon Seongwoo finds himself in the middle of a mini circle, surrounded by this friends bombarding him with questions.

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Is he hot?”

 

“Um, yes?”  _ He can't just tell them he doesn't know because he's not met the guy yet, that'll result in too many questions. _

 

“Is he tall and handsome? Rich?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Is his dick big?”

 

“Uh, I don't know?”

 

“I approve.” Jaehwan gives a thumbs up, and the others approve as well.

 

“Well, I need some more tea on this but later, gotta attend the customers.” Jisung goes away with that, walking towards a table with a writing pad in one hand.

 

When everyone eventually start to go, Seongwoo holds Jaehwan's hand and pulls him closer. 

 

“Aye~” Jaehwan winks. Seongwoo gags. 

 

“Keep your dick to yourself, I need your help–shopping.”

 

“Okay, then. Hey Sungwoon, sorry man Seongwoo needs my help and like, I'm the only one who can help him in this so like, gotta go.” Jaehwan dashes out before Sungwoon can drag his ass back in the cafe because they only have one singer for today as Minhyun will be busy with a photoshoot today.

 

Seongwoo shrugs and goes out as well. “Okay, so spill the tea.”

 

“Of what, Daniel?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I already told you–”

 

Jaehwan snorts. “Listen, twink ass, Minhyun told me that he's your sugar daddy.”

 

 _That fucker, there's a thing that exists called I'm-your-bestfriend-I-won't-tell-anyone-that-you-have-a-sugardaddy._ _It's like a thing that exists between all best friends and it should not be broken._

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,  _ oh.  _ So like, he's rich ass?” 

 

“I guess, yeah. I mean he  _ is  _ gonna pay me so he must be rich.”

 

“How much will be pay?” Jaehwan asks. 

 

“I don't know, we haven't really settles that out yet. He's asked me out on a date we'll talk about it then.”

 

“Hmm, is he like...um–”

 

“–Old?” Seongwoo finishes. Jaehwan nods.

 

“Yeah, he's like, 75 or something. But oh well, the things I do for money.” Seongwoo sighs. 

 

Jaehwan looks at him like he's grown another head and Seongwoo laughs. “I'm  _ kidding _ . He's like, 27 or something I don't know. He had ‘90’ in his username so it's probably his birth year right?”

 

“Probably. Holy crap you got me scared there I thought you were fucking a pedo.” Jaehwan clutches his heart and Seongwoo laughs, thoroughly enjoying the moment. 

  
  
  
  


“No.” Seongwoo says as he checks himself out in the mirror wearing the maroon tuxedo. 

 

“But it looks so good on you!” Jaehwan protests. 

 

“I don't know. It's too dull.”

 

Jaehwan snorts. “Yeah, that black suit was  _ hella  _ appealing.”

 

“It was good, okay?” Seongwoo pouts and goes inside to change for the 26th time.

 

“If I knew you were this difficult to shop with, I would've happily stayed back in the cafeteria.” Jaehwan grumpily huffs.

 

“Shut up.” Seongwoo shouts from his changing room. 

 

After a dozen more trials Seongwoo finally chooses a navy blue tux which not only looked smart but was under his budget as well. Jaehwan is thankful because if Seongwoo would've rejected this one as well the chances of the older surviving this day would've been slim. 

 

They both part ways outside. Seongwoo thanks him and giddily skips his way down to his house. It's only when he reaches and looks at his bed when he notices how exhausted he actually is. 

 

He flops down onto his bed and opens up his laptop to see if he has any messages from Daniel. That is, before he realises that they both  _ did  _ exchange numbers yesterday. 

 

He copies the message Daniel sent him on his email and nervously hovers his fingers above his phone's keyboard before typing a  _ ‘Hi’ _ .

 

“Whaddup!”

 

“JESUS FUCKING–YOU SCARED ME!!” Seongwoo clutches his heart, trying to calm it down, eyes glaring at Minhyun. 

 

Minhyun chuckles and goes towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. 

 

Seongwoo sighs and rests his head against the pillow, waiting for a reply. He almost gives himself a whiplash by how quick he gets up when his phone vibrates. 

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:03pm

Hi, uh sorry who's this?

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:03pm

hey, it's me seongwoo! 

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:04pm

Ah sorry, I had a busy day, forgot to save your number! 

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:06pm

it's alright dw ^^

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:07pm

so, any place you wanna go to? for our date tomorrow?

 

_ Shit.  _ He was so busy with shopping it didn't even cross his mind to think of some places for their date. 

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:09

umm idk any place you got in mind? 

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:11pm

Yeah, you know the Japanese place near the subway? 

  
  


Seongwoo almost choked on air. That place was like, the most expensive place in the whole town. Even looking at the building from outside felt like he was going out of his league. To get to eat inside it, he felt like some royalty. He gulps and replies. 

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:13pm

yeah, sure. we're gonna eat there? 

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:13pm

Sure, if it's okay with you :)

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:13pm

yeah sure! coolio.

 

_ Coolio.  _ He facepalms himself.

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:14pm

Do you want me to send my driver at your place? 

 

Seongwoo snorts.  _ What a gentlemen.  _

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:15pm

thanks a bunch but I think I'm  _ that  _ financially capable to at least get myself to the place.

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:17pm

That's not what I meant. I'm sorry if I offended you, Seongwoo.

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:17pm

it's ok. no prob. so i’ll see you tomorrow :)

 

**_by: daniel_ **

sent: 5:18pm

yeah <3

 

Seongwoo quietly laughs and bites his lip. 

 

**_to: daniel_ **

sent: 5:19pm

yeah <33

 

**_by daniel:_ **

sent: 5:19pm

yeah <333

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if im dragging the plot!! i just hope you all still read this djdj i promise ongniel will meet in the next chapter and the next chapter will definitely be a little more longer! 
> 
> leave comments below they're what keeps me going and shout at me @ongnsfw_ on twitter!!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo and daniel on their date uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for not updating for almost more than five months, read my longest chapter till now in this fic!! (it's 3.5k lel)

Seongwoo jostles awake from his slumber when he hears Minhyun singing _All I Want For Christmas_  in the shower in a horrible accent.

“Cut it out, you dickhead, let me fucking get some sleep!” Seongwoo groans and stuffs his head underneath his pillow, trying to block out Minhyun's voice.

“Kiss my ass, bitch.” Minhyun whistles and continues with his singing.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and gets up, ruffling his hair before taking the shirt he wore last night and putting it on top of his head. he sleepily rubs his eyes and steps out in the kitchen. “Jaehwan?” he asks, voice groggy from just waking up.

“Hey, baby gay.” the shorter replies.

It's too early in the morning to even get mad right now.

“Make me some toast.” Seongwoo says, opening his apartment's door to get the newspaper.

“Does this face look like it'll make you a sandwich?” Jaehwan points his finger towards his own face.

“You're in my house, you bitch.”

“It's Minhyun's too, Sherlock. And I'm his boyfriend so I can be here anytime.” Jaehwan winks.

“Speaking of assholes–”

“When did I say assho–”

“ _Speaking_ of assholes, did you and the _said_  asshole fuck?”

“Oh, don't worry, we didn't do it on the bed.”

“I figured,” Seongwoo says as he pours himself a glass of milk. “Otherwise I wouldn't have been sleeping so peacefully in my bed. Minhyun's so fucking loud oh my god.”

“Hey it's not my fault my dick–”

“Oop, I forgot to brush my teeth. I'll be right back.” Seongwoo gets up from the dining chair.

“Hey, at least let me brag about my dick–”

“Did someone say dick?” Minhyun appears from the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and sticking againt his forehead.

“Please let me go away from you two before the disguisting public display of affection starts.”

“Aww, don't get your panties up so tight, baby gay.” Minhyun ruffles his hair.

“Don't call me that.” Seongwoo swats Minhyun's hand away and brisk walks towards the bathroom.

 

While brushing his teeth, Seongwoo thinks about Daniel, their date. How excited he is to finally get to meet him. Get to see how Daniel looks, how his personality really is in real life. You can only know so much about a person through small and short lived text conversations on the phone.

He sighs. As much as he's excited, he's nervous as fuck too. What if the date doesn't end well? What if he screws up the (maybe) only chance he gets to have a real relationship? He's not really the best company, and Daniel seems like a really cool and chill guy. He'll probably end up boring the older.

He groans and spits his toothpaste out, before rinsing out his mouth with water.

“You know, I can legit hear you worrying all the way to the kitchen.” Minhyun enters the bathroom, now in clothes. “Whatchu thinkin' about, baby gay?”

“Go away, I'm not in the mood.” Seongwoo sighs and goes out of the bathroom, falling on top of his bed and burying his face in the pillow.

“Okay, you're really just worrying you'll bore him, right?” Minhyun asks, sitting beside Seongwoo on the bed.

“Okay, dude, come on. You're not going on a date, you're just going to meet this..Daniel guy. Don't worry too much, it's not like you're both going to be in a relationship. You both will be...lets say, fuck buddies.” Minhyun explains, “Also, you never know how he'll turn out. He can be just as boring as you.”

“You're supposed to make me feel better, not call me boring, you douchbag!” Seongwoo groans and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Minhyun lies down on the bed and props his head on his palm.

“Shower.” Seongwoo says as he removes his boxers and throws them at Minhyun's face.

“Yah, you little–” Before Minhyun could come at him, Seongwoo slams the door in his face.

 

_**to: Daniel** _  
_time: 9:48am_

hey

Seongwoo types as he lies in the bathtub, his favourite duck squishy staring at him. “What are you looking at?” he snaps, before he realises he's talking to a _fucking toy._

**_from: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:51am_

Hello ^^  
You're up so early?

  
Early? It's almost 10 in the morning. Daniel must not be a morning person, maybe. Makes two of them.

  
**_to: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:52am_

yeah, just wanted to text u to let u know in advance that's i'm undeniably the most handsome man you're ever gonna see

_**from: Daniel** _  
_time: 9:53am_

I'm not so bad myself ;)

  
Seongwoo hums. They've never really talked about each other's appearances before. (Except for maybe that one time when Seongwoo asked Daniel to exchange selcas with each other so they both got a gist of how each really looked like. Daniel turned it down though, saying that it's better to see each other's appearances for the first time in reality.)

Maybe now's a good time to ask.

_**To: Daniel** _  
_time: 9:53am_

sooooooo, ik u said no selcas, but i can at least ask u how u look like.. r8?

_**From: Daniel** _  
_time: 9:56am_

Sure. In return you have to answer the question as well.

**_To: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:56am_

okokok. um, hair colour? mine's brown.

**_From: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:57am_

My natural hair is black but it's currently dyed blonde.

**_To: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:57am_

wowow how did u know i got a kink for blondies ⊙_⊙  
next question: how tall r u?

**_From: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:58am_

I'm 182cm. I bet you're shorter than me ;)

**_To: Daniel_ **  
_time: 9:59am_

HEY IM NOT THAT SHORTER THAN U....im 180cm

_**From: Daniel** _  
_time: 10:00am_

Aw cute.

Seongwoo blushes and throws his phone on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He has to calm his tits down and stop behaving like Minhyun. Jesus.

He rolls over and stares at the ceiling for the next few minutes, various scenarios running in his head, about today's evening. He doesn't even realise when he fell asleep.

Seongwoo wakes up slowly, like a soft reboot, and looks around him to notice that the sky is no longer the bright shade of blue as it was before – instead it's dark outside, a few stars visible through the polluted air in the sky.

He checks his clock by the nightstand. It's almost 7. He jolts awake, the remaining sleep in his system quickly draining as he realises he only has one fucking hour to get dressed up and meet Daniel.

Jesus, did he really sleep for 8 fucking hours? How many rounds of sex did Jaehwan and Minhyun could've already had in this time? Five? He doesn't really know.

He shakes the disgusting image of Minhyun and Jaehwan having sex out of his mind and quickly goes towards his shared wardrobe with Minhyun. He takes out the neatly ironed tuxedo (which Minhyun ironed because Seongwoo can't even fucking iron a cloth without burning either the cloth, or himself), and goes into the bathroom to quickly change.

He looks into the mirror when he's ready, and pauses. He looks too...not like him. He looks too uptight. Too formal. He groans and gets out of the bathroom. He quickly rummages through his wardrobe before settling on wearing some casual faded ripped jeans, a shirt and Vans.

He again checks himself in the mirror. _Ugh, this looks too casual for a fancy restaurant._

In the end, he just chooses to wear the casual one before he drives himself insane. He gels and styles his hair and puts on some cologne. He opens his phone to check the time again. 7:43pm.

He gets out of the bedroom, and is only mildly surprised when he notices Minhyun and Jaehwan cuddled on the sofa, some old Italian movie playing on the movie. The movie doesn't even has subtitles, so Seongwoo doesn't exactly know why they both are even watching it.

“It's porn. If you're wondering why we are watching it.” Jaehwan states, as if he could read his mind.

“Oh.” Seongwoo replies. “Well, I'm gonna go meet Daniel. Wish me luck.”

“Get dicked properly.”

“Happy fucking!”

Seongwoo's left eye twitches, and he opens his mouth, before closing it again.

He closes the door behind him quietly and walks towards the elevator. He checks himself out for the last time in the mirror in the elevator before getting out.

He gets inside the cab and takes a deep breath and the driver starts to drive. He notices a black bag sitting right next to him on the seat. He opens it and inside it is a tux.

It was beautiful.

Beside it was a note stuck on it neatly. He opens it and reads the neat handwriting on it.

Wear this only if you want to. Not pressure.  
–KD

Seongwoo bites his lip and contemplates whether or not he should wear it. In the end he decides not to. He wants that to show Daniel the real him, though it may not be that appealing. He just sits back and waits.

The drive in the cab was terrifying. He's so fucking nervous, he keeps running his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. Some habits of him when he gets nervous and anxious.

He reaches the restaurant within ten minutes. It's 7:56pm. He goes inside, and he already feels out of place. There aren't many people inside the restaurant, but even the walls, ceilings and the fucking staff look so posh, he feels self conscious. He really should've just chosen to wear the tux.

His legs are shaking as he walks towards the reception. The receptionist looks about his age. She kindly greets him.

“Have you made a reservation here, sir?”

Shit, he probably should've asked Daniel about such information. How will he be able to find Daniel in this huge dining place, when he doesn't even know how the older looks like? But Daniel is rich, he probably should've made a reservation here. But aren't all people present here rich?

“Uh, yes.”

“Name, please?”

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I don't know Daniel's full name. Stupid seongwoo, stupid seongwoo._

“Um, Mr. Daniel?” he says, hating how his voice wavers. He hopes he gets away with this, and the receptionist doesn't question him any further.

The receptionist raises her brow. Shit, he's in trouble. “Can you tell me your kind name, sir?”

“Ong Seongwoo.” Seongwoo gulps.

The receptionist smiles and nods. “This way, sir.” she raises her hand and waves it before starting to walk in that direction. Seongwoo dumbly stands on his spot before hurriedly shuffling behind her.

She leads him to a secluded room in the back, covered by a curtain. She pulls the curtain, revealing a small, yet cozy room, with one table and...Daniel.

The receptionist politely smiles and bows, before returning back to her desk.

Seongwoo bows back and turns around, politely bowing to Daniel as well. He had already taken a hint before that Daniel would have been quite a handsome man, but seeing him finally on real life was even better. He was standing in front of Seongwoo, fingers fidgeting. Seongwoo doesn't know if he should be thankful that he's not the only who is super nervous right now, or if he should swoon over how cute Daniel was looking doing that. He decides both.

“Hello.” Daniel smiles. Seongwoo's tummy feels funny.

“Hello.” Seongwoo smiles. He steps a little closer and notices how Daniel does tower him by a few centimeters.

“You're looking nice.” Daniel smiles. Seongwoo doesn't know if he's sarcastic – considering his dress wasn't really that good – but he studies Daniel's face his expressions look genuine so Seongwoo smiles.

“Thank you. I–I'm sorry I didn't take your suit that you–”

“No, no, it's fine.” Daniel laughs. “I'm kinda glad you didn't. I wanted to know you for who you are. I liked that you kept it real.”

Seongwoo nods and takes a seat.

“You're really gorgeous.” Daniel comments.

Seongwoo bites his lip to fight off a smile making it's way on his lips, and looks down.

“You look nervous.” Daniel says. “Would it make you feel better if I tell you I am too?”

Seongwoo nods. “A little.”

“Completely terrified.” Daniel laughs. “Shit, I haven't been on a date since such a long time. Two years, maybe?”

“Wow.” Seongwoo says. Though he himself hasn't been on a real date since years.

“Let's pick something, shall we?” Daniel picks up the menu. Seongwoo does so as well, and tries not to audibly gasp as he sees the price of every dish. The price of one dish is equal to the rent he pays for his apartment.

He wants to just take a juice but that'll be a little rude, so he settles on some prawn parmesan, which is still quite expensive.

Daniel is still not done, so Seongwoo just stares at him until it starts to look a little creepy, so he just smooths out his pants and interlacing his fingers.

“I'll just take some Bucatini.” Daniel says. They both place their orders and after the waitress goes out Seongwoo blurts out, “I think I've seen your face before.” he had been studying his face when Daniel was choosing from and he couldn't help but think his face was familiar.

Daniel nervously shakes a laugh. “Um, yes. I'm an actor. My films are doing quite good, I was surprised you didn't recognise me the moment you met me.”

“Sorry, I don't really watch much television. Or movies.”

“Ah, it's okay.”

Seongwoo hums. So that's why he looked familiar. He probably saw Daniel on one of those award shows or interviews Jaehwan watches.

“I hope you don't see me any differently after knowing this. About my lifestyle.” Daniel carefully says, sensing his sudden silence.

“No, um. No. I'm sorry, I was just a little taken aback. I thought me thinking I've seen you before was just an intuition.” he really should start watching more TV.

“It's okay.” Daniel smiles and waves it off.

“So, appetizers? I heard the Samosas here are amazing.”

“Sure, okay.” Seongwoo smiles.

They both share a soft smile and Seongwoo can't help but let his heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

  
They spend the next few minutes finishing their food. Daniel orders the most expensive wine on the menu and Seongwoo hesitates for a second because he isn't really paying for anything, but then settles on just enjoying his food because fuck, it was delicious.

It's when he finally clears his plate does he notice Daniel staring at him with a soft smirk on his face.

Seongwoo blushes and looks down. “Sorry...but that was...really good.”

Daniel laughs and shakes his head. “No worries. You're cute.”

Seongwoo blushes harder and fuck, he feels giddy.

Daniel clears his throat. “So, about our contract..” he pulls out a set of neatly folded papers from the pocket of his tuxedo.

“Contract?”

“Our set of agreements. I gather you're doing it because of tuitions, rent etc, right?” Seongwoo nods. ”I'll just ask you a few questions and fill some blanks here and there. When we will decide your final total amount, I'll transfer the amount to your bank account. Or give you a check, whatever suits you.”

“Oh, um. Thank you. But I haven't really done the calculations.”

“No worries.” Daniel takes out a pen. “Let's start out with your tuition. How much is it?”

“It's 6 million won. Per semester. We have two semesters in my university.”

“And rent?”

“It's around 3.5 million won.”

“Okay. And other expenditure? Food, clothes, and additional shopping?”

“Around 1.5 million will suffice per month.”

“Okay.” Daniel does the calculation and looks at Seongwoo. “Okay. So, how about I give you the money for your tuition and rent in advance? And I can give you weekly payments for any expenditurea you need. Then when we would go on trips, you'll get additional payments for that if course. And I can pay for dinners and outings as well. You won't have to pay for anything when we're together, either.”

“Daniel,” Seongwoo looks down, “that's too much. I can't accept so much. I think just the rent and tuition fees will be okay for m–”

“It's okay. Really.” Daniel argues. “That's how arrangements work.”

“I–can I ask you a question?” Seongwoo bites his lip.

When Daniel nods, he continues, “I don't really see what you're getting out of this? Why did you decide to...do this?”

Daniel looks down. “My lifestyle...it–it gets lonely. I have so much money that I've earned throughout my career, so many great things, but no one to share them with. And personally I just love to spoil someone. It doesn't hurt that you're cute and easy to be around with.” he smiles.

“Don't say that.” Seongwoo looks down, blushing.

Daniel laughs before looking at Seongwoo. “So, about the contract. Are we in mutual agreement about it?”

Seongwoo nods.

“Great.” Daniel smiles. “You can keep this contract for a few days. Take your time, read the rules, if you have any questions you have my number, you can call me. Just let me know within a week? Is a week enough time?”

“Yes. Yeah, it's perfect. I'll read them.”

“Minhyun finally doesn't have to worry about me paying the rent.”

“Minhyun?” Daniel furrows his eyebrows.

“My roommate. Annoying and stupid roommate. He was the one who set me up on the site though.” he sheepishly laughs.

“Oh. Remind me to thank him when I see him.” Daniel winks.

“Y–Yes.” Seongwoo nods, still a little flustered by the wink.

“Also, um, will you be comfortable with being seen with me in public? Award shows, charity events etc?”

“Uh, sure. I don't mind but..”

“...But?”

“I mean, won't you get backlash by fans? You must have many fangirls considering how good looking you are.” Seongwoo notices how that may have sounded like, after the words came out his mouth. “No, no, I meant–”

“It's okay.” Daniel laughs. “And yes I may get some backlash. But to be honest, at this point in my life, I couldn't care less. There have been many rumours going around about me being gay, I would've had to confirm it at one point anyway.”

  
“Oh, I see.”

“Do you have any problem with travelling overnight with me?”

“No, not really. Will we be going somewhere?”

“Not now, but later, of course. I sometimes have to travel in emergencies time to time. It's mostly New York, Milan and Tokyo though.”

“Okay. I won't really have a problem with it. Never really travelled outside of Korea though.”

“Do you have passports? Visa?” Daniek asks.

“Oh, shit, no.” Seongwoo shakes his head.

“I will get one made for you.” Daniel writes down the note on the contract.

“Are you sure you're going to manage all this along with university?”

“I will make time.” Seongwoo assures.

“You can leave your job at the cafe now, as you can afford the payments now.”

“Nah. I have all my friends in that cafe. I'll just be taking a lot of leaves there, but Sungwoon – my manager – won't really say anything. He's a softie for me.”

“Who won't be?” Daniel smirks. Seongwoo smiles and sips his wine.

“Okay, so the last topic of our contract.” Daniel opens up the last pages. “Sex.”

Seongwoo regrets taking a sip from the wine, because he immediately chokes on it, and almost spits it out on the plate but _manners,_  so he blinks away his tears and swallows it anyhow. Daniel chuckles.

“Wh–What about it?” Seongwoo asks, voice still croaky from the choking.

“I just wanna know if you're open to it.”

“Um, fuck I don't know? I–”

“I just want you to be honest with me. I am completely fine with keeping this relationship strictly platonic, if that's what you're comfortable with. I have no problem if we don't get physical.”

Seongwoo bites his lip and thinks about the whole situation. “How about if we see how it goes?”

“If we go with the flow?” Daniel makes sure.

“If we go with the flow.” Seongwoo nods.

They wait in comfortable silence as the waitress comes in with the bill. Daniel offers to walk Seongwoo out, to which Seongwoo returns the gesture with a soft smile. Daniel rests his hand on the small of Seongwoo's back – a gesture which Seongwoo doesn't seem to mind.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Daniel smiles as Seongwoo sits inside his limo.

Seongwoo smiles back. “Me too. See you later, Daniel.”

As the driver drives him away from the restaurant, Seongwoo can't help but think this is the start of something huge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the next chapter is gonna be out sooner! probably within this or next week! pls i hope it's not too slow burn for you! i tried not to make this look like a filler chapter but then nothing really happened much? except for their date and contract. i promise we'll get to the smexy scenes too!  
> comment ur thoughts below uwu  
> also to avoid confusion this is also "spin spin sugar" on @wonwoos_buttcheeks!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things...escalate at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i'll update next week? lmao me too. BUT IT'S 11:53PM OF SUNDAY HERE SO CURRENTLY IT'S STILL A PART OF NEXT WEEK SOO  
> enjoy ^^

seongwoo groans as he feels a heavy weight settling on top of him. he's far too tired to even process what jaehwan – or is it minhyun – is saying.

he groans and blindly swats his hand at the person on top of him, hoping they'll get the hint that he does _not_  wish to be disturbed right now.

he got back around eleven o'clock that night, and spent the next few hours thinking about daniel. about how his teeth resembled to that of a rabbit's when he smiled, how he looks down when he's shy and the tip of his ears turn red, how – he simply melted away in his thoughts.

he's pretty sure he slept at around 2am. which he regrets, considering that it's just 7am in the morning, and he's not a morning person, and the person on top of him still hasn't gotten the hint.

“move–over!” he elbows the said person – who happens to be minhyun, of fucking course – into his rib, causing minhyun to drop down on the bed next to him.

but minhyun doesn't apparently mind that because the second seongwoo faces him with an irritated look on his face, minhyun holds his cheek and starts smothering his face with kisses.

“ew–minhyun–ow, bro! get off me, what the hell!” seongwoo grimaces.

“you little slut! i'm so proud of you!” minhyun kisses him one last time before jumping off the bed and grabbing his phone from the night stand.

“what the–”

“you're all over the tabloids! newspapers, everything! baby gay's famous.” minhyun wipes off a fake tear from his eye and sniffles.

seongwoo snatches his phone from minhyun and quickly reads through the articles, taking in as much information as his half asleep brain could manage to do so.

his heart sinks as he continues to read the articles. _kang daniel....on a date....unknown man....the actor...coming out..._

“what the f–” seongwoo abruptly gets up, nearly knocking down minhyun with his head, but the latter shifts right on time to avoid a possible brain damage.

“that was pretty fast, right?” minhyun asks.

“i–shit i need to call daniel.”

“wait, why?”

“wh–what if he gets cold feet? what if he gets overwhelmed by all the news articles? he hasn't come out to the public about his sexuality and i highly doubt this was the way he wanted to come out to the public.”

“look, seongwoo, he's a grown man. he definitely knew what he was bringing upon himself when he invited you to have dinner in a public restaurant with him.”

“but–”

“if you do wanna call him, do it. but i highly doubt he's having second thoughts about being with you, i mean...look at you. you're a walking eye candy he's so fucking lucky to have you.”

“i–yeah, okay. i'm gonna call him.”

“you do that, i'm gonna go to my photoshoot now.”

seongwoo nods as he dials daniel's number — yes he memorized his number, sue him — and sits on the edge of the bed.

daniel picks up after two rings.

“seongwoo?”

“uh, hi. how are you?” seongwoo gets up, rubbing his still sleep swollen face.

“i'm good, and you?” daniel asks.

“good. good.” seongwoo paces around the room.

“is everything okay?”

seongwoo sits on the edge the bed and chews on his thumb. “yeah. yeah, everything is fine here, i, uh, just wanted to ask if...um...the articles...if you–”

“yes, i read them. i saw them coming, not gonna lie. just because you don't see any paparazzi near you doesn't mean there aren't actually any.”

“yeah.” seongwoo clears his throat. god, the silence is so awkward.

“so, was this just what you wanted to talk about?”

“no! um, no. i just wanted to make sure if...you haven't really gotten any, uh, cold feet?”

“me? no.” a pause, “have you?”

“me? oh, god no.” seongwoo chuckles. “i was worrying about nothing, fuck, sorry. ” he rests his forehead on his palm and breathes deeply.

he hears daniel chuckle on the other side of the phone and god, his breathy laugh just makes it all better.

“i'm glad to know you're still on about this whole thing.” daniel says. “i have to attend an award show. in japan. this week. will you..will you come with me? if that doesn't clash with any exam or something?”

“no, i'm free next week.” seongwoo smiles. “i can ask my friends to pass me the notes. no big deal.”

“you sure?”

“yeah.”

“okay, then. i've applied for your visa already, i'll have my assistant parcel the documents back to you within two or three days.”

seongwoo hums as he proceeds to lay down on the bed, splayed out like a starfish.

“i'll talk to you later, i have an important meeting with someone in a few minutes.” daniel sighs. he sounds tired.

seongwoo pouts because he wants to talk to daniel for a little longer, but doesn't complain.

“oh, okay.”

“i'm so sorry i have to cut off our conversation so quick–”

“no, it's okay. you're busy, i understand.”

they both say their goodbyes before daniel hangs up.

* * *

 

  
it's three days later when seongwoo finally gets his visa done and sent to his apartment by daniel's manager.

“thank you.” seongwoo smiles and politely bows and then closes the door behind him.

minhyun is out at work and jaehwan is back at his own house for once, so seongwoo has the whole house to himself. he puts the package on the table and opens the fridge to look for something to eat.

“jesus christ, did minhyun eat everything?” seongwoo mumbles and grumpily closes the fridge. he's hungry and moody and he needs something to eat.

he hasn't really gone out of the house much, fearing that cameras are going to watch his each and every move. he knows he's being paranoid and he shouldn't really care much about it, but he can't help it.

his trip to tokyo with daniel is day after tomorrow, so he decides he should pack right now, because he's horrible at packing and he knows he'll forget something if he packs just beforehand.

he's still packing when minhyun arrives back home.

“oh, i forgot about the trip to japan with your sugar daddy.” minhyun flips his hair and walks off to the kicthen.

“you're just jealous, peasant.” seongwoo rolls his eyes as he gets up. he just needs to pack his shower kit and he'll do it on the day he'll go because he'll still need his toothbrush and toothpaste. sure, the hotels provide them both but seongwoo likes to bring his own necessities, thank you very much.

he flops down on the bed and opens up his laptop. he quickly types in the name of the hotel daniel had told him they'd stay in, and seongwoo's eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he sees how the hotel actually looks like.

“this place is a fucking palace.” he whispers as he scrolls down the images. minhyun sits beside him and rests his head against seongwoo's shoulder.

“don't tell me this is the place you're staying in...”

seongwoo gives him a shit eating grin.

“you. lucky. bitch.” minhyun whispers.

seongwoo laughs and hits minhyun's shoulder. “oh, come on. don't be such a pouty baby, i'll bring back candies for you.”

minhyun visibly looks better at hearing that but he still has a pout on his face. “i need to get me a sugar daddy.” minhyun sighs.

 

__

* * *

 

 

seongwoo has never been on an airplane before, nevertheless travel out of the country. so to say he's nervous when he steps onto the plane is an understatement.

he's fucking terrified. the numerous people outside talking pictures of him and daniel weren't helping as well. it may take some time for him to adjust to all the media exposure he's getting.

daniel must have noticed his anxious expressions because he holds seongwoo's hand when they're walking towards the plane's entrance, and interlaces their fingers together.

seongwoo lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and melts against daniel's side as soon as they enter the plane, resting his head on daniel's shoulder before he realises how clingy he's being, so he lifts his head from daniel's shoulder and makes some space between them. though he doesn't let go of daniel's hand.

“if you want to rest your head on my shoulder, you can.” daniel speaks. “no need to be shy, i won't mind.” he smiles.

seongwoo blushes and looks down, nodding. “sorry, i thought i was being too...”

“babe, i won't mind.” daniel smiles as he sits on his seat. seongwoo sits down as well as the steward places their luggage, cheeks again heating up on hearing the nickname. it's just a small gesture, but it was the first time daniel addressed him other than by his name, so he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy.

seongwoo just rests his head on daniel's shoulder again, partially because he didn't want daniel to see him become a blushing mess, and partially because daniel was very warm, and being this close to him was...comforting.

daniel had bought them bought first class tickets and they were the only people in that section so the privacy was nice.

he is still a little nervous but daniel is running comforting circles with his thumb on his thigh, which makes the situation a little more better.

“nervous?” daniel asks. it reminds seongwoo of the first conversation they had, back at their first date in the restaurant.

“yeah, you?”

“fucking terrified.”

they both laugh, before seongwoo asks, “but haven't you flied so many times?”

“sometimes the fear just doesn't go.” daniel shrugs. “no matter how many times you face it.”

seongwoo nods and looks down.

the plane starts to move and after a minute or so the pilot announces the plane will be taking off. daniel grips seongwoo's hand and squeezes it gently.

“come on, let's be scared together, yeah?”

seongwoo doesn't even have the time to response, as the plane speeds up fast, faster, and soon they're flying off the ground. seongwoo almost wants to scream “ _daniel! look we're flying!!”_ but that's just embarrassing so he just breathily laughs and looks at daniel, who's looking at seongwoo with a fond, but at the same time distressed look. _he's scared_. seongwoo places his other hand on top of daniel's and envelopes the older's hand between his own.

when the plane tilts back straight, daniel lets out a sigh and rests his head back against the headrest.

“that...was fun.” seongwoo chuckles.

“yeah?” daniel laughs.

“yeah.” seongwoo smiles to himself and rests his head back on daniel's shoulder. this may be his new favourite place.

he doesn't even realise when he dozes off on his shoulder.

they reach tokyo within a few hours. daniel gently shakes him to wake him up.

“had a comfy sleep?” daniel asks as he cards his fingers through seongwoo's hair to settle down the strands which were poking out cutely. it's so _domestic_ , seongwoo almost forgets that all this is just a mere arrangement.

“i'm gonna sleep again if you keep doing that.” seongwoo mumbles.

daniel chuckles and retracts his hand back. seongwoo almost whines at the loss of contact, but daniel holds his hand again so that kind of makes up for it.

“we're going to land soon.” daniel says. seongwoo nods and looks out of the window.

 

  
the moment they step out of the airport, they are swarmed by paparazzi and reporters. daniel's bodyguards quickly guide them both to a limo.

the ride to the hotel is fairly quick. seongwoo plops down on his bed as soon as he enters his room. the flight was exhausting.

he looks beside him and sees daniel quietly talking to someone – possibly his manager – on his phone. daniel booked two separate rooms for each of them, seongwoo wonders why.

“i have a premier coming up tonight.” daniel says as he puts down his phone.

“b–but i don't have a dress.” seongwoo stutters. a premier?! he doesn't think he's ready for it. he thought they'll at least get a day's rest before anything happened.

“don't worry, there's an ironed tuxedo in the cupboard. it's yours.” daniel smiles, but he must've sensed his nervousness, before he quickly gets up from the chair and sits beside seongwoo on his bed.

“if you don't want to go, it's completely fine. i understand it can be overwhelming. i apologize for not telling that the important event i was talking about was actually my premier–”

“no, no it's okay. i, um, i'll come with you.” seongwoo shakes his head. daniel is already helping him so much, the least seongwoo can do is go to this premier with him.

“you sure? again, i won't feel bad if you don't come. you don't need t–”

“i'll come.” seongwoo smiles. and really, it's genuine.

“o–okay.” daniel nods. “well, i'm gonna go head to my room, you can sleep for a few hours. i have a spare key to this room so you won't be disturbed if i come in.”

seongwoo nods and takes off his sneakers, before settling into his covers. the bed is so warm and cozy he falls asleep within seconds and the last thing he registers is daniel turning off the lights of the room, and the door clicking.

 

* * *

 

 

“you can just hold my hand of you're feeling nervous, okay? the interviewers might ask too intense questions sometimes, so just squeeze my hand if you feel uncomfortable and i'll answer on your behalf, yeah?” daniel looks at him, and seongwoo nods.

their limo is standing right in front of the red carpet, and seongwoo can hear the sounds of camera flashes and people screaming from inside the car.

“ready?”

seongwoo smoothens out his pants before nodding. “yes.”

 

 

the premier wasn't as long as seongwoo thought it would be. soon they're both exiting the event in their limo.

the premier was a breeze. as it was the premier of a korean movie in japan, most of the people there luckily knew korean, including the interviewers.

the questions the interviewer was asking him were a little tricky, but whenever the questions got a little too personal for seongwoo's liking, instead of holding daniel's hand like the older had told him to do – seongwoo waved off the questions himself, telling the reporter that he couldn't answer to that, while still keeping a polite smile on his face so he doesn't sound rude.

you know as they say, _k_ _eeping true to yourself._

there were surprisingly no questions related to their relationship. how it all started, who asked whom out first. but daniel then told him that they have a whole separate interview for that, and that they'll soon have to make up a story of how they met. seongwoo groaned,.

the movie was quite good as well. though seongwoo got a little awkward when the scene with the heated make out session came on, he kept his eyes glued to the screen. _damn, he can kiss_ , seongwoo thought as he watched the scene. he wondered how it would feel like to kiss daniel. how it would feel to have his plump lips on top of his. how it would feel to have daniel's hands on his waist while–

seongwoo cursed. he can't get a boner in the theatre, not when he's surrounded by so many people –celebrities. not when he's sitting beside daniel, the reason of this sexual frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

now they're back in their limo, seongwoo resting his head against the window.

“wanna go to a bar? i heard tokyo has some of the best gay bars.” _of course it has_.

“sure.” seongwoo is really exhausted anyway, a few drinks will do him good.

he's not surprised when they both get in the club almost immediately. daniel is a frequent visitor apparantly, and has his name in the VIP list.

they don't drink much inside, just a few vodkas. seongwoo is a lightweight anyway, so he makes sure he doesn't drink too much. once he feels the buzz settling in, he starts to bob his head lightly to the beat of the music.

“wanna dance?” daniel smirks. he's loosened his tie and has opened up the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his toned chest muscles. he looks a lot carefree now.

seongwoo shakes his head. “i'm a terrible dancer.”

“so am i, come on.” daniel settles his drink and takes seongwoo's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

it's when he stumbles in his steps and almost crashes against daniel's chest does seongwoo realise that maybe he's not as sober as he thought he was.

both of them spend the next few minutes grinding against each other, and seongwoo should've known that daniel was bullshitting him when he said that he couldn't dance. he is an amazing dancer.

daniel grinds against seongwoo, and grips his hips, pulling seongwoo towards himself and cupping his ass from behind.

it starts getting steamier after that. seongwoo dips his head backward, maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the heat of the room, but he closes his eyes and just lets himself _feel_.

daniel attaches his lips onto seongwoo's neck and seongwoo whines because _fuck_ , he's drunk, he's horny, and his skin feels sensitive to every touch he recieves.

they do this for a minute or so before seongwoo stops daniel and looks him dead in the eye. “let's leave.”

daniel nods and takes seongwoo's hand firmly in his, before dragging him out of the club and into the limo.

daniel pulls up the divider between the driver and them, and as soon as the divider goes fully up, daniel presses seongwoo against the seat and kisses the living daylights out of him.

seongwoo moans and wraps his arms around daniel's shoulder. they make out for a while before seongwoo mumbles in between the kisses they share.

“but daniel...th–the contract..”

“fuck the contract.” daniel speaks, his voice low and raspy from the kiss. “i've wanted you ever since i saw you back in the restaurant in seoul.”

seongwoo licks his lips and watches as daniel stares at him, his eyes predatory, like he wants to devour him. to _take him._

“fuck it.” he mumbles before he reaches up to take daniel's lips in between his again.

they reach the hotel far too soon and are forced to separate as the driver opens their door. daniel takes his hand and guides him along the lobby. seongwoo wipes his mouth, conscious of people around them watching.

the ride in the elevator is silent, both of them simply holding each other tight. they both exit the elevator when they reach their floor, walking hand in hand.

when they come across seongwoo's room, daniel pauses.

“do you want to sleep here or...” daniel asks, his eyes genuinely showing that he cares what seongwoo is comfortable with. god, he's _so adorable_.

“i bet your bed is more comfortable than mine.” seongwoo smirks as he tangles his fingers in daniel's hair, tugging at the strands in a way that screams nothing but _possessive_. “plus, i'd like to finish what we started back there. i don't like unfinished business.”

daniel wickedly grins before tugging seongwoo into his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another 3k chap. leave comments down below i love reading them so much they're the best!! also thank u to everyone who took time to read this and left kudos like ahhh i'm so happy!!  
> also i need a beta reader as none of my chaps are beta-ed and i really need someone to kinda help me out with this fic!! i'll give credits so dw!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ongniel have sex. angsty stuff happens later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING HELL Y'ALL 300+ KUDOS? TO THIS?!!

they reach the hotel far too soon and are forced to separate as the driver opens their door. daniel takes his hand and guides him along the lobby. seongwoo wipes his mouth, conscious of people around them watching.

the ride in the elevator is silent, both of them simply holding each other tight. they both exit the elevator when they reach their floor, walking hand in hand.

when they come across seongwoo's room, daniel pauses.

“do you want to sleep here or...” daniel asks, his eyes genuinely showing that he cares what seongwoo is comfortable with. god, he's so adorable.

“i bet your bed is more comfortable than mine.” seongwoo smirks as he tangles his fingers in daniel's hair, tugging at the strands in a way that screams nothing but possessive. “plus, i'd like to finish what we started back there. i don't like unfinished business.”

daniel wickedly grins before tugging seongwoo into his room.

  
they kiss a little more – something more slow and deep than before. seongwoo closes his eyes and let's daniel take the lead. the taller pushes seongwoo against the wall and pins his arms above his head with a hand, while the other cups seongwoo's jaw and angles his face up.

seongwoo hums into the kiss and leans his head back against the wall when daniel starts to trail his lips down to his jawline. seongwoo shakily sighs, and whines when daniel sucks too hard at a particular spot.

when they pull away, daniel rests his forehead against seongwoo's, both of them panting.

“you're okay?”

seongwoo nods. “yeah.”

“no second thoughts?”

seongwoo shakes his head. “no, i - this feels right. here – with you, i - fuck can we not talk right now? your dick is pressing against my thigh and i'm getting _really_  distracted and _very_ fucking turned on.” seongwoo breathily laughs.

daniel chuckles and swiftly opens up seongwoo's zipper. he slips his hand under seongwoo's underwear and roughly tugs on his cock.

“fuck, it's been too long.” seongwoo shudders, his knees bucking underneath his weight. if it wasn't for daniel's knee between his thighs pinning him against the wall, supporting his weight in a way, seongwoo doesn't think he'd be able to stand on his own.

“hm yeah? baby's too sensitive?” daniel smirks and slides his thumb over seongwoo's slit.

“ _fuck_ , don't fucking – tease me, daniel.”

“tease you? like this?” daniel presses against seongwoo's slit again, this time keeping the pressure there, and seongwoo whines, resting his head against daniel's shoulder and kissing the soft skin needily.

daniel watches seongwoo's expressions, drinks in the way his eyes squeeze shut and he scrunches his nose up and daniel's fingers graze over his most sensitive spots. it's almost adorable.

“let's get you to my bed, baby.” daniel gives seongwoo one last quick peck on his lips, before lifting him up easily and gently settling him down on the bed.

he quickly removes his blazer, and is just in the midst of undoing his tie when seongwoo's whining, making grabby hands at daniel.

daniel shushes him and leans down to quickly seongwoo's lips, his lips eventually travelling down to mouth at seongwoo's jaw. his other hand comes at seongwoo's own clothes. he manages to take off seongwoo's shirt and pants without taking off his lips from his skin.

within minutes daniel's got seongwoo completely naked. daniel takes a moment to stand back and appreciate the lithe curves of seongwoo's body, his gaze so intense, it makes seongwoo squirm right at the spot.

seongwoo opens his mouth to protest, just daniel beats him to it, leaning forward to settle his body in top of seongwoo's. he brushes seongwoo's sticky bangs out of his eyes, “i'm going to take care of you, baby.” he whispers, gently rolling his hips against seongwoo, his clothed cock grinding against seongwoo's almost painfully.

seongwoo's hands settle on daniel's waist before sliding down to cup his ass and squeeze it, the action making daniel rut harder against him.

“off, off, fuck get this _off_.” seongwoo whines, his hands gripping daniel's shirt, pants, anything he can get his hands on.

daniel quickly stands up and undoes the buttons of his pants and shirts, throwing them on the floor in haste.

he's just coming back on the bed when seongwoo raises his eyebrow.

“what?”

“you're gonna fuck me with your underwear on?”

daniel scrunches his nose. “don't call this a – fucking underwear. this is some classic CK's.”

seongwoo rolls his eyes. “okay, rich guy. care to remove them for me, yeah?”

“eager now, are we?” daniel removes his boxers and seongwoo whines – loud and desperate. “fuck, how do you fit that thing in your pants?”

“i–” daniel blushes. “it's not that big.”

“biggest i've seen. fuck, bring it here.”

daniel rolls his eyes and walks towards the bed, hissing as seongwoo wraps his cold hand around daniel's cock.

“fuck, put it in me, already.” seongwoo groans.

“oh, baby. you're so eager, 's so cute. how can you lay there all pretty and naked without expecting me to tease you a little, hm?” daniel hums and quickly leans down to take seongwoo's half hard cock in his mouth.

seongwoo wheezes, hips jerking up on their own accord to get his cock deeper into daniel's mouth. but daniel easily pins him down with one hand on his belly, sucking the younger off at his own pace.

“daniel – h-hng – p-please..” seongwoo whines, squirming on the bed. his fingers flex, unsure of where to put them he rests them on daniel's shoulders instead, clutching tightly onto the bare skin.

daniel swirls his tongue around seongwoo's slit, before inching his lips down, and down until he's got all of seongwoo in his mouth, gag reflex nonexistent.

seongwoo's cock is embarrassingly wet in his mouth. daniel pops his mouth off seongwoo's cock and status to jerk him off instead.

“look at you, doll. you're so wet. couldn't ever control himself properly, such a messy baby.” daniel leans down to kiss the soft skin of seongwoo's belly.

“daniel, baby, p-please, your cock–” seongwoo whimpers, his hands making grabby hands at daniel.

daniel pins down seongwoo's wrists with his right hand flat against seongwoo's tummy, and laughs softly, “oh, that's for later baby. gonna make you cum for me now.” he says, before letting go of seongwoo's hands and wrapping his lips around seongwoo's cock again, this time properly deepthroating him.

seongwoo already looks so wrecked. he's flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, and his hair is a mess.

daniel increases his pace, and seongwoo knows he won't last long, not with daniel sucking him off like that. he's so fucking good at this, seongwoo wants to cry.

it takes a minute or two, before seongwoo's gripping tightly onto daniel's hair and cumming down his throat. his back is arched taut and eyes are closed as he comes down from his high. daniel presses a light kiss on seongwoo's slit before he's climbing up and holding seongwoo's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

“felt good?” daniel asks, slotting his forehead against seongwoo's.

the younger quickly nods, eyes glassy and unfocused, lips red and puffy from constant biting.

“should i wait? you just came, baby.”

seongwoo shakes his head. “n-no, i'm good, 'm good, so good. please, n-niel, please, fuck me.”

“you sure?” daniel smiles.

seongwoo whines, “yes, please. i'm – feel good, fuck me, please, oh–” daniel silences him with a chaste kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“okay, baby. you've been s'good.”

daniel shifts from the bed to quickly get some lube and condoms, before coming back to the bed and settling on top of seongwoo.

he tears open the packet of lube and coats his fingers with some, before settling in between seongwoo's thighs and pushing them up to place them on his shoulders.

he presses in one finger, and looks up to gauge seongwoo's reaction. when the younger begs him to give him one more, he slides in another finger in as well, and soon he's fucking seongwoo with three fingers in deep.

“fucking hell daniel, just put your fucking cock in me al–” his words get cut off with an embarrassingly loud whine when daniel leans down to take his cock in his mouth.

“what?” daniel pulls off to ask seongwoo, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“i – hh – i said that put your...in me...alr–” daniel takes him in his mouth again, cutting seongwoo's sentence off for the second time, as seongwoo snaps his hips up, trying to properly fuck daniel's mouth. but daniel easily pins down his hips and goes at his own damn pace.

seongwoo hiccups, mind already hazy and unfocused. “please..” he begs.

“please, what?” daniel takes off his mouth from seongwoo's cock and instead starts jerking him off, his other hand still fingering the younger.

“p-please, fuck me..want-want you so bad, want your cock so bad, baby, please-ah..” seongwoo babbles, eyes staring up to the sealing, tears forming on the edge of his eyes.

“think you're loose enough to take me? think you can take my cock, baby?” daniel pulls out his fingers and starts lubing up his cock.

“why don't we find out?” seongwoo groans, patience wearing thin.

daniel chuckles and leans up to kiss seongwoo's pouting lips, “aw, don't be like that, baby.”

daniel pulls back, not missing the way seongwoo's lips chase after his when he breaks the kiss. he quickly lines himself up to seongwoo's hole, slowly pushing in.  
  
“oh-hh-h, fuck.” seongwoo gasps, hand coming up to clutch onto daniel's bicep.

daniel laughs, low and breathy and rough, and the sound goes straight to seongwoo's neglected cock.

“feeling good?” daniel asks.

“fucking – _hell_  daniel, you're so _big_.”

“so i've been told.” daniel chuckles. he stays in his position for a few minutes, lets seongwoo adjust to him. when seongwoo nods and tells him to continue, he grips seongwoo's hips and starts thrusting into him, slow and steady.

he goes at the pace for sometime, until seongwoo's whining underneath him, begging him to go faster.

“please,” seongwoo whines, trying to lift his hips up to meet daniel's thrusts, but daniel's got a punishing grip on his hip, pinning him down to the bed.

“nuh-uh, baby. you take what i give you.” daniel clicks his tongue.

“fuh-fuck, please, baby, just this once, i'm so hard.” seongwoo begs.

“hm, i can see that. you're getting so wet, baby.” daniel slides a teasing finger against seongwoo's slit, enjoying the stutter of seongwoo's hips at the sensation.

“please, baby, please, go faster. just this once, pleasepleasepl–” daniel shushes his cries with a kiss.

“okay, baby. just this once. because you've been so good.”

seongwoo nods, eyes teary, before gasping loudly when daniel smacks his thigh. “what do you say, baby?”

“th-thank you.” seongwoo breaths out.

daniel hums, “good,” before he's gripping tightly onto seongwoo's hips again and thrusting in, this time much harder and more brutal. seongwoo mumbles out infinite _thank you's_ , because really, he feels so fucking greatful.

daniel is _amazing_. he _knows_ what he's doing, he _knows_  he's good. and seongwoo can tell that his _thank you's_  are sending him on apower trip. he'll make sure to remember daniel's praise kink for later use.

“fuck, i'm close.” daniel groans.

seongwoo can feel the coiling in his stomach himself. he breaths out a _me too_ , and wraps his arms around daniel's shoulder to bring him closer. they kiss messily, more tongue and teeth than anything. it should gross seongwoo out but it doesn't. he's enjoying it.

daniel thrusts into him for a minute or two, before he's pulling out and jerking himself off quickly, coming all over seongwoo's thighs, stomach and chest.

watching daniel, taking in the way his whole body is glistening with sweat, how his bangs are sticking to his forehead, how his eyes hold a predatory look to them, like he wants to eat seongwoo up, pushes seongwoo even more to the edge.

the moment daniel's hands wrap around his cock, seongwoo's coming too, how voice loud and whiny. daniel's hand doesn't stop until seongwoo whines and closes his thighs.

“fuck, baby you were so beautiful.” daniel leans up to kiss him. seongwoo does his best to kiss him back properly, but he's far too gone so he can just mouth back dumbly.

daniel notices it, because he laughs and kisses his cheek instead, before going to the bathroom to wet some towels to clean them both.

after he wipes them both clean, daniel quickly disposes the towels somewhere, before climbing into the bed with a now sleepy and steamy seongwoo.

daniel holds seongwoo close, before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
seongwoo wakes up to the distant sound of tap water running. he opens his eyes and takes a peek beside him. daniel's not next to him.

he gets up, ignoring the pain in his back.

“daniel?” he calls out. seongwoo looks into the bathroom, and in there he sees daniel, crouched down on the ground, his knees to his chest.

daniel looks up at his name being called, and seongwoo's a little shocked to see his state. his eyes are puffy and red, indicating he had been crying.

“hey, hey, you alright?” seongwoo walks closer.

“don't.” comes a quiet voice.

seongwoo takes a step back. “what?”

“i said 'don't', seongwoo. leave me alone.”

seongwoo doesn't understand. “daniel? what–”

“seongwoo, please. i'm serious, just – just, leave.”

seongwoo frowns. “leave?” his voice nothing above a whisper.

“yeah.” daniel wipes his face and stands up. he passes next to seongwoo, but stops when seongwoo holds his wrist.

“did – did you not like it? is it about what we did earlier, like, i'm sorry if you weren't ready, but i–”

“it's not about that, seongwoo.” daniel states, his voice hollow. devoid of any emotion. it scares seongwoo. just a few hours ago they were making love. _they were making love_ , and he was happy. daniel seemed happy.

“then..then _what_? i don't understand.”

“look, i don't have enough energy for this right now. please, leav–”

seongwoo's grip tightens on daniel's wrist. he _doesn't_ understand.

“n-no, i deserve a fucking explaination–”

“seongwoo–”

“you can't just _act_  like this after we–”

“ _seongwoo_ –”

“i don't fucking understand, what's up wi–”

“ _i said, leave_!” daniel shouts. seongwoo freezes.

daniel stares at him before looking down, his hands reaching up to cradle his own face. “fuck, my head.” his breathing is turning erratic.

“daniel.” seongwoo calls out, voice much softer now. like he's scared. like daniel's a wounded animal and seongwoo should approach him with extreme caution.

“seongwoo, please..” daniel sounds desperate now. “call yuri, when you go out. please.” he whispers.

seongwoo swallows. then nods. “okay, uh,” daniel obviously wants to be alone, and seongwoo respects that. he's worried, of course, but he should respect daniel's privacy and needs. “okay.” seongwoo turns around.

he reaches for the nob and opens the door.

_don't look back, don't look back, don't look back–_

he turns around. daniel's on the floor again. seongwoo can hear him take in heavy breaths.

_so weak._

he turns around and closes the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
he doesn't go to his own room. the thought that daniel's room is right next to his, is too much. the thought of him being so close, yet so far, is unsettling.

he goes down to the ground floor and exits the hotel. he's still in a country he's unfamiliar with, so for safety reasons, he sits down on a public bench near the hotel, though right now his mind wants nothing more than to run away far from here. maybe a park, parks always seemed to relax him. watching children run around, without a care in the world, grounded him in a strange way he can never explain in words.

but he doubts he'll find child playing at 4 am in the morning, so.

he takes out his phone and calls yuri, daniel's manager. her room's just in front of daniel's.

“ _seongwoo_.” she picks up after the first ring.

“yeah, hi.” he's talking to yuri for the first time since their trip. they've only ever greeted each other whenever they meet through polite bows and occasional _good morning's_. he doesn't think she likes him very much. “sorry for calling at this hour, but um, daniel just had a–”

_“panic attack?”_

“y-yes.” _she knows_. yuri hangs up pretty quick, tells him she'll take care of it.

he doesn't know for how long he sits there, staring up at the streetlight. he doesn't even notice yuri coming up to sit beside him on the bench until she calls his name.

“huh?” he looks at her.

“i said he's asleep now. daniel. he's resting.”

seongwoo nods and looks down. he doesn't know how yuri found him, and he doesn't care enough to ask.

they sit in silence for a while, until yuri speaks up, “i knew something like this would happen.”

seongwoo stares at her. “what do you mean?” he didn't mean to sound as confrontional as he does. he doesn't apologize though.

“daniel...he has issues, having someone like you around him, is not good for him. i told him he should do this whole...whatever you two have but – ” she shakes her head, before taking a deep breath.

you're just his latest infactuation, a project. once he gets bored he'll drop you. if you think he's genuinely interested in you, you're wrong. i'm not going to go in detail about daniel, because i don't think it's my place to tell. you can talk to him if you want to. or don't.” she shrugs.

seongwoo just sits there, speechless. yuri stares at him like she's daring him to counter her. to confront her. but he doesn't.

“anyways, go back to your room, it's getting cold. you'll go home tomorrow anyway. forget about daniel, it's for his best. and yours too.” she gets up and leaves, leaving seongwoo on the sidewalk, alone, cold, and in tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all : thank you so so SO much!! to everyone who take their time to comment, give kudos, and read. this got 320 kudos! that's like 80 kudos per chapter which is SO MUCH ahh i'm so thankful :( 
> 
> second of all, i'm so so so sorry, for not updating this fic :( i'm not gonna leave this fic! don't worry guys :( i missed you all :( i'm also working on another ongniel fic right now (yes lol).............sooooo how are your thoughts on some hot tattoo artist ong and florist boi niel???? (•ω•) it's gonna be chaptered lolol. 
> 
> also, this won't exactly be heavily angsty or anything, but the next chapter will have a liiiil bit of angst. just a teeny tiny bit :)
> 
> comment your thoughts below!! this was not proof-read, i'll do it later :3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this story! comment down below it's what keeps me going ♡ also ik this chapter was boring but i promise this is just kind of a boring prologue? 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @ongnsfw_ , let's be friends?


End file.
